Carry You Home
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: When he met her, his name wasn't Steve, and hers wasn't Wendy. He never wanted her to leave, and he'd do anything to keep her... Even if that meant he had to sacrifice everything he held dear. *Complete*
1. Not a Dream

Lingering near the foot of the canopy bed, slightly trembling fingers ran over the wood; smooth and somewhat battered from years of use. Leaning against the bed post, the smell of furniture varnish reached his nose and comforted him. This room had always been there for him, and he never expected how it could have changed his life.

Steve moved to a small footstool and eased himself on it. A soft breath left his lips as the stool groaned slightly beneath him. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the wood, comforting it. He was surprised it had last this long. When he'd returned after a long absence, Steve had discovered there'd been a war. Most of the house had been burned in a bombing. Certain things, like the footstool, had survived. He'd been grateful too for it meant a lot to him.

With squinting eyes, he looked up to the images on the wall. Pictures consisting of pirate ships, mermaids, fairies, and islands filled the border at the top. His shoulders slumped slightly as a smile lined his lips. If every child knew the possibilities that existed in the world, perhaps it would be a better place with more laughter and less tears.

The smile reached his eyes when his gaze settled on a picture of a small girl in a blue dress. Her beautiful brown hair was spun into magnificent curls that he remembered vividly. It was something he would never forget no matter how long he was forced to live.

Steve's head lowered into his hands as his eyes closed. He'd always admired the girl, from the very moment he'd first laid on eyes on her in that very room. For some reason, she'd captivated him like no other. Her gentle smile and bright eyes pulled on strings he had never felt tugged on prior. She'd been the one that changed him from a cocky little boy into the man he was now. Even after all was said and done, she was still changing him.

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Shoulders slumped and he huffed a sigh. Again, he was trying to catch that darn shadow._

_"Hello, boy," said a soft voice from behind._

_He found for a moment his limbs couldn't move. The feeling was odd—as if he'd become stiff as stone. In the next second, he'd risen up off the floor and spun around._

_Two wide eyes peered at him from a bed across the room. Brown hair was curled around her curious face. "Who are you?"_

_"Who am I?" His brow quirked slightly as he glanced to the border around the room. "You mean to tell me you don't know?"_

_She shook her head._

_"I would have thought it was fairly obvious." His hands curled into little balls and he placed them on his waist._

_She hesitated a moment and glanced up to the border on the wall before rising from her bed. "You couldn't possibly be him, for he is a fairy tale. Now tell me, boy. How did you get in and why are you here?"_

_He half considered arguing with her on the point of his existence, but decided against it. "I flew in through the window. I'm looking for my shadow."_

_"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide before she dashed to a drawer. Pulling it open, a shadow darted out and bolted against the walls._

_He rose into the air and chased the dark form around the room, finally grabbing it and holding on tight. "Got you!" He began trying to stick it on his foot._

_"That will never work." The girl rummaged in the drawer before bringing over a needle and thread. "Take a seat."_

_Clutching the shadow, he settled onto a foot stool. "What are you going to do?"_

_The girl grabbed the foot of the shadow as well as the sole of his shoe and began sewing them together. "I'm attaching it, you silly boy."_

_He studied her soft features and brown hair. How was it he had never come across her before? This certainly wasn't his first trip to Earth. His eyes dropped to where her fingers worked the shadow onto his shoe in neat little stitches. How was it she was so skilled at that?_

_"Where are you from?"_

_He blinked before taking a breath. "Neverland, of course."_

_She tied the string and pulled off the excess. "Where's that?"_

_He rose from the stool and danced around the bedroom, watching his shadow mimic his actions. "Second star to the right, straight on til morning."_

_"Either you're joking or you must have gone mad." She shook her head, returning the thread and needle to the drawer. "Or perhaps I'm dreaming…"_

_His brow quirked. Neverland wasn't a joke. It was his home. How could she not understand? She saw him flying, didn't she? She wasn't blind. And clearly she wasn't dreaming; he certainly felt real enough._

_A soft tinkling caught his attention. He looked toward the open window as a little, glowing light entered the place. It paused and glanced around before rushing to his side. After a few harsh bell-like sounds, he laughed._

_"Sorry, Tink. I should have slowed down, but I just needed my shadow back."_

_The fairy rang again, this time turning a slight shade of red as well._

_"Oh, you'll get over it." He turned to the brown haired girl as an idea popped into his head. "What if I showed you Neverland?"_

_He heard the harsh jingling protest, but ignored it._

_"Go to… Neverland?" the girl asked._

_He held out his hand. "You'll have so much fun."_

_The girl hesitated before taking his hand. "All right. I'll give it a try."_

* * *

**Hello lovelies!**

**This was inspired by the Peter Pan fairy tales as well as Hook.**

**This drabble-ish-sorta fic is for the lovely Bananas McGee! Also known as Wendy Brune.**

**It will be updated several times over the next week. I know this might seem a bit out there, but I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to click the follow button! And please let me know what you think!**

****To those of you on mobile, I'm sorry the italics don't show up. Hopefully you can still tell it's in flashbacks.****

**Disclaimers are located on my profile.**


	2. Fairy Blue

_｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡_

_He hovered in the nursery, eyes wide. The city outside had changed greatly since he'd last been there. He couldn't entirely understand why some buildings were gone and others licked with black soot. Had a fire ravaged the city? He hadn't been gone that long, had he?_

_Tink appeared next to him. He could hear her soft jingles of protest. Finally, she turned toward him._

_"I don't understand why you insist on returning to this girl every so often." She ran a hand through her red hair before crossing her arms again. "She's just going to grow up and leave you heartbroken."_

_He looked at her as confusion spread across his face. Heartbroken? What did that mean? He opened his mouth to speak when the nursery door opened._

_Wendy entered and quickly shut the door behind her. "Peter, what are you doing here?"_

_Tink's inappropriate jingle was drowned out by the increase in his heart rate. There was no one nor any place on Neverland that caused his heart to flutter like she did. It was confusing, and yet exciting all at once. It took him a moment to find his voice as he could only stare at her. She was still beautiful, despite the fact she looked a tad bit older._

_He cleared his throat. "What happened to your city?"_

_Sadness crossed her brown eyes and brought a frown to her lips. He reached out, wishing to put her smile back on._

_"We were in a war with Germany…"_

_He didn't understand what a Germany was, but he'd been in wars before. Captain Hook was always attempting to fight._

_"They bombed the city," she continued quietly, hands now clasped before her. "We were lucky to escape. A lot of others did not make it… Most of the house was burned down... Surprisingly, the border and the footstool survived."_

_He glanced to both. A breath left his lips and he was stunned to see he was standing on his feet. He took a few steps toward her. "Wendy, I—"_

_Her frown faded and a partial smile took its place. "How many times do I have to remind you, my name's not really Wendy?"_

_His brow twisted into confusion. He'd always called her Wendy. Did she not like that name?_

_ "Silly boy." A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Have you come to take your Wendy away?"_

_Tink fluttered toward her before jingling softly. Her normal golden glow now held an ever growing tint of blue_—reminding him of the dusk sunset spreading its last rays over the sea.__

_Wendy turned her head slightly in an attempt to understand._

_"She says she's sorry for what happened. And for the way she's treated you in the past. She hopes you'll forgive her."_

_She turned to the fairy. "That's very kind of you, Tinker Bell. I do accept your apology."_

_Without any goading from him, Tink sprinkled Wendy with fairy dust; apparently eager to take the girl away from painful memories._

_｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡_


	3. Drowning is Fun?

**Hello lovelies! I'll probably slow posting to once a day.**

**Remember to hit the follow/fav button!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Peter darted through the air frantically searching for Wendy. Despite lying to the lost boys, it really had been his fault Wendy-bird disappeared. They had had another argument about her growing up. He was adamantly against it. He admired her far too much, and wanted to always be around her. If she grew up, he'd have to let her go and that was something he couldn't bear._

_A jingling caught his attention and he halted. Turning, he watched Tink dart up behind him, fairy dust trailing. She pushed her red wavy hair out of her face and pointed to the lagoon._

_"I heard Hook's men saying the mermaid's hold a most valuable treasure," Tink exclaimed. "He's going to lead an expedition there."_

_"I don't have time for that—"_

_"I think it's Wendy they're holding there!"_

_He could feel a rush of fear run through his veins turning them cold. Ever since he'd started bringing Wendy here, he experienced different emotions he never knew existed. After handing his green cap to Tink, Peter turned for the ocean, preparing himself for the near-freezing temperature._

_With a deep breath, he was swallowed by the waves. It was seconds before Arista was next to him. His face scrunched as she placed her hands on his cheeks. Couldn't she just return to Atlantica and bother them?_

_"Peter!" she exclaimed, bubbles wreathing her face. "How wonderful of you to visit us down here!"_

_He shrugged her off and swam deeper. He could see the other mermaids surrounding a glass jar. The act was odd, like some sort of twisted ritual they danced around. He couldn't see anything in the jar, but he was willing to bet it was Wendy. What had she done to them?_

_Arista grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Peter! Come play with me!"_

_This time he shoved her back and shot her a narrowed gaze. What did they have against the girl in the blue dress?_

_When he reached the jar, he was angered to see Wendy crammed inside. Her wide, fearful eyes churned a fire in his stomach as he moved to turn the lid. The water rushed in the jar as he pulled her out. Peter could feel her trembling as he pulled her to the surface._

_They both breached and she gasped for air. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers curled into the folds of his green tunic. He hovered over the water as Arista broke the surface._

_"Peter, I—"_

_"Save it Arista," he snapped. "I'm sure Ariel needs you to bother her instead."_

_"We were only having a bit of fun!"_

_His eyes narrowed on her as the other mermaids broke the surface. "Fun? Trying to drown an innocent girl is fun to you?"_

_With a shake of his head, he turned and headed for Hangman's Tree. His dealings with the mermaids would be few and far between now._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	4. What Does That Mean?

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He plummeted out of the sky and down to the door of Hangman's Tree, passing a dark skinned boy. The feathers covering the boy's jacket trembled._

_"On your left," he crowed as he slid down the hole._

_"Not again!" the boy groaned._

_Laughing, he hit the ground and bounced to his feet coming to a halt before another Lost Boy._

_"Are you getting Wendy this weekend?" questioned the boy; his dark hair poking out from under his hood. "I want to hear her stories."_

_"Why, Tony?"_

_The boy shrugged and one of his fox ears fell back. "Sometimes we fight those lame pirates or hang out with the Indians. If you plan on doing that, I'll stay here and tinker with the broken door."_

_He ruffled the grey fur on top of Tony's head and laughed. "Wendy's coming this weekend so you don't have to fight pirates. But you do have to fix that door before she gets here. Have Sam help you."_

_At that moment, the dark skinned boy tumbled into the room and stood up. He pushed his large goggles to the top of his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not helping him again. Remember what happened last time? That crazy left me on Marooners' Rock."_

_Peter laughed. "You'll be fine." He looked at Tony. "Don't hurt him."_

_The fox boy rolled his eyes as he smirked. "I won't do anything to him, Peter. He just whines a lot."_

_He shook his head before rising from the floor. "I need you two to behave. Get the others; clean this place up while I'm gone."_

_Turning, he noticed someone leaning in the shadows. His feet touched the ground and he walked over to the boy in the coal colored wolf costume. "Something wrong, Buck?"_

_The boy looked up, red star painted over his left eye. "Oh, noticed us now, have you?"_

_He crossed his arms, pushing a bit of dirt around with the toe of his shoe. "Don't be like that."_

_"Be like what? Abandoned by the Great Pan?"_

_"You're my best friend, Bucky. You know that. And Wendy being around—"_

_"She changes you. Have you heard yourself? Instead of the leader you normally are, you're going soft."_

_Anger immediately sparked within him and he glowered. "That's not true! I am still Peter Pan; I don't care what you think!"_

_Bucky barked a laugh. "Peter Pan wouldn't let a girl change him."_

_"Maybe if you weren't so jealous of the fact I can fly—" He tried to stop the sentence, but it poured out like water. He grimaced and hung his head. He could feel Tony and Sam staring at them. Hadn't he told them to leave?_

_Bucky turned away. "Have fun getting Wendy."_

_He put a hand on his shoulder, drawing the younger boy's attention. "I'm sorry, Bucky."_

_That caught the boy's attention. It was rare that he ever apologized to people._

_"You know I won't leave you."_

_"I've heard people do stupid things for love," Bucky replied._

_Love. Did any of them know what that meant? Regardless of the fact Wendy caused his heart to fly higher than a Never Bird, he wouldn't leave his Lost Boys. He cared for them far too much._

_Bucky sighed. "The longer you wait to leave, the less likely we are to have a bed time story tonight. Go on." He tapped his shoulder lightly._

_He wanted to say something else, anything, instead he found himself turning away and rising off the ground._

_"And Peter," Bucky said, grabbing his full attention. "I'm with you til the end of the line."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

**Hello lovelies! Hope your day is going well. Remember to hit the follow/fav button.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Three Times Denied

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_She flew into him and he was all too happy to catch her. Her head rested under his chin and he took a deep whiff of her hair. It smelled just like the flowers when they bloomed in spring. Laughter shook her small body and he found himself laughing with her. Whenever she was in Neverland, he did everything he could to make her smile. He wanted for nothing more than to hear her contagious giggles._

_She pulled away from him. "What I wouldn't give to stay here forever."_

_He smiled. Perhaps she had finally taken to the idea to stay forever. "You could. I know that Bucky wouldn't mind. He likes your stories. So does Tony—"_

_She shook her head. "I know the Lost Boys enjoy them well enough, but I do have to return home at some point."_

_"This could be your home."_

_Her brow wrinkled._

_"Think about it. You would be safe here. I would protect you, and the Lost Boys need you. We can make sure you're taken care of. You would never have to deal with what your mother wants for you or if there were ever to be another bombing."_

_"Peter…"_

_"Do you not like it here?"_

_"That's not it." Wendy hesitated. "I just... I have to grow up."_

_He rose slightly off the ground, chest tightening in a way he'd never felt before. For a moment, he thought a boa constrictor was curling around him. He swallowed roughly. "Growing up is not a requirement. No one is forcing it."_

_"It's normal for people to grow up, Peter."_

_He crossed his arms and tried to keep his breathing level. "No, it's not. Just because certain rules tell you you have to grow up, does not mean you have to listen to them. Rules are meant to be bent and broken. You can choose to be a child. Everything is a choice."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_She leaned against him as they looked out over the lagoon. The cool summer breeze ruffled his hair and made her curl closer to him._

_"Hook's such a codfish," he said softly, dipping his nose to her hair. "I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you."_

_She looked up at him. He was glad a smile replaced the terrified looks. He'd swooped in just in time to save her from plunging into the water's depths. Hook was dumber than he looked if the pirate captain thought he wouldn't try to save her._

_"You seem different each time I come."_

_His brow quirked as he leaned back on his hands. "What do you mean?"_

_She shrugged. "There's something in you that seems different. You're not as cocky nor arrogant."_

_He chuckled. "I'm sure the old codfish wouldn't agree with you."_

_"I do not believe you're as rude as you tend to come off. In fact, I know you're not."_

_"Why do you believe that, Wendy?"_

_A coy smile crossed her lips as she pulled his cap from his hair. Her fingers brushed over the green fabric and traced the golden feather. "You've never been like that with me."_

_He watched her as she continued to study his hat. She was… beautiful. His lips pursed as he wondered if that was the word he should use. Whatever he truly meant, his heart seemed to leave his body regardless. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Stay with me."_

_Her gaze turned to him. "I wish you wouldn't ask me that."_

_"Why not?"_

_Sorrow washed across her features. Even with the full light of the moon, it seemed as if the world had gone dark without her smile. He immediately wished he hadn't asked. How could he take back the question?_

_She gently placed the cap on his head and rose, crossing her arms and shivering slightly. "Peter, have you ever wanted more than to exist in Neverland?"_

_The question baffled him and he rose. He scratched the back of his neck. Who wouldn't want to stay in Neverland? It was a beautiful place. As he looked over the cove now, he could see the gentle waves and dolphins splashing in the far sea._

_He looked at her. "Promise me something."_

_A brow rose as she turned to him._

_"Promise me you will never grow up. Not without me."_

_Her eyes widened slightly and he could see the wheels in her head turning. Gosh, she was amazing in every way and he could never be around her enough. Did she know how enchanting she was? Even Tiger Lily didn't hold a candle to his Wendy._

_"Do you mean that, Peter?"_

_He said it. Why wouldn't he mean it? He never spoke without reason. He put his hands on his waist. "Of course."_

_A smile broke out across her face and she threw her arms around his neck. Immediately his heart raced to burst through his rib cage. He wrapped his arms around her and he silently vowed that he would fight Captain Hook forever if only to keep his Wendy-bird safe._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Peter lay next to her in the soft, grass fields. Spring flowers blossomed all around, covering them with their fragrance and beautiful, vivid colors. It was moments like this that he could live in forever. He loved the feeling of her fingers gently touching his. He could hear her soft breaths as they watched clouds roll lazily across the sky. His chest swelled. He was giving her a break from the life she knew. He was giving her peace._

_"I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_His heart hammered against his chest as he turned to her. "We could you know. You don't have to go home. We could live like this forever, Wendy."_

_Her brow wrinkled as she sat up. "It's Peggy. My real name is Peggy."_

_He rose. She never corrected him. "What's wrong?"_

_She bit her lip and a frown creased the edges of her mouth. "I know we've been through a lot of adventures, but this cannot last a lifetime."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I have to grow up sometime. I can't be a child forever. Earth doesn't work like that."_

_He chuckled. "So, stay here. It's an easy fix, Wendy."_

_"Peggy," she emphasized this time. "And I can't. My parents expect me to become an adult."_

_He shrugged and rose into the air. His fingers laced behind his head and he lazily floated near her. "Who wants to live a boring life, anyway?"_

_She winced. "I do. I want to grow up. I want to experience life. I want kids of my own, Peter."_

_He tumbled upside and quickly hurried to right himself. "So, you don't want to be around me? You want nothing to do with me? You promised not to grow up without me."_

_"That's the thing, you don't want to grow up. You're never going to want to grow up."_

_"You don't want to grow up either. You just said you want to stay like this forever—"_

_"That's not entirely what I'm saying." She stood; her beautiful brown eyes met his. "For me, Neverland can never be a possibility."_

_He gawked as words escaped him. How could she not want to stay? After everything they'd been through, she wanted to abandon him. He didn't understand. She had promised him. She had…_

_Peter turned. "Tinker Bell will take you home… Peggy."_

_He bolted into the dark clouds as rain began to drizzle, masking all signs of his tears._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

**Hope your day is going fantastic! Remember to click the follow button!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Growing Up

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_His hand touched the older woman's shoulder. Perhaps she could direct him to where Wendy was. He'd been so mad at her; he had stayed away for a little while—been forced to for some extent. In the end, however, he realized that he truly missed her. He couldn't stay away from her forever. Not when that was such a long time._

_A gasped left his lips as the woman turned to him. His eyes widened, horrified at the brown eyed, brown haired, blue dress wearing woman. A jagged breath passed his partially opened lips. He had to be dreaming._

_"Hello, boy."_

_His head shook frantically as he rose into the air. He pinched himself. It couldn't be happening. She couldn't have. "You… you promised…"_

_The same sweet smile crossed her lips; eyes showing signs of tears; her voice soft, caring. "Peter, I told you all people grow up. I told you I wanted to grow up."_

_'Excuses!' he thought as his insides churned. How could she have grown up? Why would she leave him? The grey in her hair, the lines that now marred her face. Air struggled to reach his lungs; his eyes burned. Had she never cared for him?_

_The world seemed to crash around him. He fell from the air with a gasp and hit the wooden floor, smashing his face into it. He curled his tingling fingers into fists and his heart raced. The world around him spun and his breath came in short gasps. How could Wendy have abandoned him?_

_Fighting back tears and his sense of panic, he rose to his feet. He swallowed roughly and forced himself to look at her. He did everything he could to mask the tidal wave of emotions inside. Her brown eyes brought another wave upon him, and it was all he could do to remain rooted to the spot._

_Her eyes glanced toward the bed in the corner, seemingly unaware of how he felt—or perhaps ignoring it all together. "I have children, and now grandchildren, of my own."_

_A shudder rushed through his bones. Grandchildren? Peter swallowed roughly before turning to look at the form of a girl lying fast asleep. He blinked and glanced to Wendy. He had to regain his hold of the world. "Then why do you keep the window open? You clearly can't come to Neverland anymore."_

_"I left the window open, silly boy, so I could see you." She rose from the chair and he suddenly felt small as he was forced to look up at her. "But you're right; I can't go with you anymore."_

_Again the world shifted beneath his feet. How could he loose Wendy? After all they had been through; all they had done. How could he function? Her stories had kept him as grounded as he could be. He couldn't leave her again. Who knew if she would exist the next time he visited._

_He looked at the girl asleep in the bed. If he stayed for her, could he remain near Wendy forever?_

_He tensed when he realized his feet had carried him toward the bed. He was now standing over the sleeping form. Her hair was beautiful, a shade darker than Wendy's. If she was anything like Wendy, she was probably a lovely person to be around._

_"I'll give her a kiss."_

_He noticed Wendy pale slightly. "I won't have you breaking my granddaughter's heart."_

_Peter shook his head and looked at her. "No, I… I don't want to leave anymore. I want to stay."_

_He tensed. Could he just leave the Lost Boys? Bucky would be a good leader. He could easily take his place. Bucky had learned enough that the Lost Boys would be cared for and kept safe. He could easily outwit Hook any day. Yes, the boys would be fine._

_A soft tinkling in the distance drew his attention. Was he really going to give up Tinker Bell? She had been with him through everything. She had saved him when no one else was around. She had given him a home when his parents had forsaken him._

_When he looked at Wendy again, however, he gave a firm nod. "Wendy, I want to grow up."_

_Before she could say anything, he leaned over and kissed the girl on the lips. He heard the jingle in the background as shock registered through Tinker Bell, then anger and finally sorrow._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

**Hope your day is going well! Let me know what you think?**


	7. Shutting the Window

**Hope your day is going splendid, lovelies! Thanks for the follows!**

**Sorry if this one's a bit rough. Let me know what you think.**

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He sat against the wall in nursery, knees brought close to his chest, as he thought about the last few hours. He'd stood in Tink's room as she tried to hide the fact she was crying herself to sleep. Again._

_He pursed his lips together as he lowered his head. He'd begged Tink—pleaded with her not to give up her powers. He told her she could let him go. She should have let him go._

_She told him she would be with him til the end instead._

_He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over the guilt. The monster seemed to swallow him whole, dragging him to depths he'd never felt. It stripped him of his flight, like Tink had been stripped of her wings. She had given up her very essence to stay with him, to stay beside him, to keep protect him. She'd even given up her name. A tear slid down his face. Had he made the right decision those few years back?_

_He startled as someone landed loudly on the floor next to him. He leapt from his spot and pulled his dagger. His eyes widened._

_"Bucky?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_The dagger clattered to the floor as a first wave of what he now identified as a panic attack swept over him. He did his best to keep breathing. "Bucky?"_

_The boy before him had grown slightly, but retained his wolf outfit. The coal colored fur shimmered slightly in the pale moonlight. Bucky took a few steps forward; a narrowed glare of blue-grey eyes ringed in black paint settled on him._

_"You're…" The boy's mouth hung open momentarily as he struggled to find words. "You're not the Pan. He swore to me he'd never grow up."_

_"Buck, it's me…" He took a step forward and cringed as Bucky recoiled from him. A slow breath passed his lips as his shoulders sank. "But you're right, I'm no longer Pan. My name's Steve now."_

_The boy's hands balled into tight fists. "The Pan I knew wouldn't leave us. He wouldn't abandon us to Hook. He wouldn't give it all up for some dumb bitch. And I've seen her. She's old."_

_The foul language didn't surprise him. Bucky had always been a bit rough around the edges. The fact he called Wendy old, however, sent an icy claw straight into his heart. His friend had always been observant and intuitive._

_"I didn't stay for her," he managed to choke past the lump in his throat. "I stayed for Moira."_

_Bucky studied him like a wolf examining prey. The expression frightened him and confused him slightly. If it hadn't been for the fact _Bucky's left eye still retained the red star painted around the black, the boy would have been a stranger.__

_"I've seen her. She looks like Wendy." He snorted. "Don't kid yourself."_

_The hurt and betrayal that flooded Bucky's glare forced Steve's glance downward. He had abandoned his friend without so much as a word of what he had done. He'd left the Lost Boys without a leader, and without an explanation._

_"Don't worry," Bucky growled as if knowing what he would say. "I'll let the boys know Pan's dead. They can put their ambiguity to rest and grieve."_

_He couldn't even look at him as Bucky took off through the open window. When Steve finally knew he was long gone, he shut and locked the window, vowing never to open it again._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	8. Happy?

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He curled under the covers, taking steady breaths. After she had tried to pull off his shirt, he'd sent Moira from the room, explaining that he simply wasn't ready. He'd been Steve for six years, and some concepts he just couldn't wrap his mind around._

_A soft tapping against his wall drew his attention. Glancing to the clock, he noticed it was nearly one in the morning. Natasha was having another nightmare._

_He hopped from the bed and quietly moved to her room. Again, her door was locked. She hated when he had to come save her from her nightmares. He picked the lock quite easily—she had taught him how to, after all. The door slowly slid open. He took a step in and frozen._

_Natasha was in bed, under the covers, just as he assumed. However, he didn't expect to see another man in her room. He vaguely recognized the man who was on top of her as some guy she'd met at the aviary a few months back. They'd been spending a lot of time together and now Steve could see why._

_Natasha glared at him as the man stared, wide-eyed._

_"Rogers," she growled, voice raspy. "Get out!"_

_He bolted from the room so fast for a moment he thought he was still able to fly. He dove under his sheets and tried to calm himself down. Through the walls he could still hear the bed and now he could hear Natasha. Why was it that he had lost his flight, but couldn't have lost his keen hearing as well?_

_"Steven?"_

_He started and tumbled out of bed. Glancing up as he pulled off the sheets, he saw Peggy looking down at him. She helped him to his feet before settling on the edge of his bed._

_"Are you not happy here?" she questioned softly._

_Being around Peggy calmed him. He forgot about Moira, forgot about Natasha, forgot the fact he couldn't fly and rested in the peace that flooded his veins. Her fingers traced patterns down his back as she waited patiently for him to speak. If he closed his eyes it was just like he was back in Neverland._

_"No, ma'am. I like it here," he said softly. "I want to grow up."_

_He told himself the last words so often, he almost believed the lie._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

**Hello lovelies! Hope your day is going well! I'll probably update later since this chapter is short and I didn't yesterday.**


	9. Jitters

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_"Wendy—"_

_She turned to him. "After all this time you still cannot call me Peggy?"_

_He smiled softly as he fixed his tie. "Old habits die hard."_

_"That they do, silly boy." She chuckled and smoothed out his hair. "Are you sure you're ready for today?"_

_Despite nodding, he couldn't help feeling that he wished he had made this decision plenty of years before. Perhaps he'd be a bit happier. "I love Moira, you know that."_

_"That I do," she said. "That I do."_

_He heard the door open and turned to see a red headed woman enter. Her green eyes glanced between them. "Can I steal a moment of his time?"_

_Peggy smiled before taking her leave. The woman walked to him._

_He looked at her as she adjusted his tie. "So, about that little birdie who's stolen your heart… He here?"_

_She glanced at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't even suggest I love Clint. Barton is a friend, a… partner. Besides, love is for children, I now owe him a debt. He keeps me occupied through the long nights."_

_He grimaced. "Tink—"_

_She held up a hand. "None of that. You're getting married today. This officially marks the end of our Neverland experience."_

_"Natasha," he corrected after the moment it took him to realize she was dismissing her real name. "That doesn't mean I can't call you Tink."_

_"Best leave the childish games behind us now, right? Those days are long over."_

_He could hear the sadness in her voice, see it in her eyes. In his one decision to spend his life as close to Wen—Peggy as he could, he had changed the course of fate for Tinker Bell, his oldest friend._

_"I'm sorry I was so selfish."_

_She shook her head in an attempt to brush it off. "You're happy now. You get to marry Moira today." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Steve. I'm glad you found the love of your life."_

_He couldn't move, he could barely breathe as his mind turned the phrase she had just used. It was then he realized something he had always known. When he thought about love, it wasn't Moira's face he saw. If he told Tink about his thoughts though, she would have sacrificed her powers for nothing._

_Natasha fixed his boutonnière. "Do you have your vows ready to go? Or do I have to write those for you?"_

_He managed a laugh and blinked. "I love Moira. What else do I need to say?"_

_After all, it wasn't the first lie he forced himself to believe._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	10. Loss

**Sorry guys, been a bit busy. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if this is rough. Let me know what you think.**

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Steve settled onto the chair and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. Deep wrinkles were now etched into her face. Her hair was no longer brown, but white as snow. He couldn't find words, he could barely function. How had the girl he'd once flown over Neverland with, now look as ancient as the mountains._

_"Steve… What a pleasant surprise." Her weak voice made his insides cringe. He hated death, and feared the old. "I assumed you were ignoring me again. You have a way of doing that whenever you're faced with age."_

_He struggled through the tightening in his throat. "I couldn't leave my best girl now, could I?"_

_The smile that stretched across her face made her look young again. After a few moments, it faded, leaving a frown. She blinked rapidly, her voice lowering to a meager whisper. "Oh Peter… The years have been long."_

_His heart fluttered. To be called by his real name again… He couldn't help but miss it, miss the boys, miss Neverland. He swallowed. No, he had given the past up for a better future. Right?_

_"You know," she said, grabbing his attention again. "I would leave the window open and pray to God you'd show up. Night after night I hoped, but after that argument…" She let the sentence hang as a few tears slid down her cheek. "You just stopped showing up. I half expected you to appear on my wedding day and fly me away."_

_He straightened up. She had… Had Wendy loved him? He bit the inside of his cheek. No, that wasn't possible. She couldn't have._

_Her gaze lowered. "I had never felt worse in my life. I do my best not to regret things, Steven Rogers, for we only live once."_

_He leaned forward slightly as his stomach churned. Was Peggy admitting she had loved him all those years? He closed his eyes. No, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't listen. There was still Moira to think about. There were still his two small children. Besides, Peggy said she regretted nothing._

_Her hand grabbed his as she choked back a sob. "It took me years to learn to sleep for dreams brought me to Neverland. I would stare at the stars and look for you every night, hoping for your return. I would imagine the ghosts of yesteryear bringing me home; the Lost Boys, the pirates, you..." She took a jagged breath. "But ever after never came. No matter how long I waited. I was left alone. It became a story that people assumed I dreamed up to tell my children and then grandchildren. What they didn't realize was that it was my fairy tale gone wrong."_

_He looked at her, tears burning in his eyes. _

_"Not staying in Neverland with Peter Pan is something that I have regretted my entire life, because when my love finally returned, I was too far gone in the grasp of old age to fly away with him."_

_He swallowed roughly. If only Hook hadn't captured him and held him captive for years. If only he hadn't held onto the anger and sorrow Wendy left him with. If it hadn't turned him bitter he would have freed himself sooner and gotten the chance to love her. He gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on the life he was meant to live. "Things worked out how they were supposed to. Isn't that something you always tell me? You wouldn't have had Moira had you stayed with me."_

_"You're right," she said with a nod as her brown eyes rose to his. "But I would have had you…"_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He looked at her, green eyes red with rage. If she still had wings, they'd be fluttering faster than a hummingbird's._

_"You gave up everything for a woman you only half love?"_

_He wasn't sure how she'd come to that conclusion, wasn't sure how she found out. He'd told himself the lie for years that Moira was his only. He told himself the lie through two kids. He told himself the lie to keep away the dreams that forced him to wake to nightmares._

_Natasha screamed at the top of her lungs—a sound he could only describe as agony and suffering—as she tugged on her red hair. Through teary eyes she glared at him and shouted, "How could you do this to me?!"_

_"I…"_

_"No, just stop, Rogers." She held up her hand. "I don't want to hear any more excuses from your sorry ass. Do you realize what you've done? You gave up everything—which in turn, I gave up everything for you—all because you wanted to, what? Feel human for a few decades. You don't even love her!"_

_The words he should have said were lost. There was nothing he could say to make this better. He couldn't fix the mistakes, couldn't change the past. He felt hopelessly washed out at sea._

_Her hands rose into the air. "You know what, don't bother answering me."_

_She turned._

_"Tink, wait!"_

_She spun back. "No. That's enough now! You can sit there dreaming of days in Neverland while the rest of us move on with our lives! Because guess what, Steve! You made your choice, now you have to live with it!"_

_"Natasha…"_

_She shook her head. "We're done. Don't contact me. I don't ever want to talk to you again."_

_With that, she walked out of his life, door slamming in his face. First he'd lost Wendy and now he'd lost her as well._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_"So this is what became of the famous Peter Pan."_

_The voice sent chills down his spine and he turned from where he stood watching his son sleep. The man behind him had aged slightly despite his origins._

_"Wearing a wig now, ya old codfish?"_

_"Oh no, it's still quite real. I assure you." The man's silver words crept up around him, trying to drown him in oil. "Interesting choice of words for one that seems to have lost his youth."_

_"Why are you here, Hook?"_

_"I'd hoped I'd find a formidable foe, instead I find a shell of a man." His fingers touched his hook as he moved toward the sleeping boy. Hook peered down, watching the boy before turning to him with his arms spread wide. "Have you told him of the grand adventures of the fearless Peter Pan?"_

_"You haven't answered my question."_

_Hook lowered his hands. His head tilted slightly to the side. "You haven't breathed a word of the adventures told upon these nursery walls, have you? Does the boy know his father became a failure?" He turned to the boy and ran his hook across the small cheek._

_"Don't touch my son," Steve growled. If there was one thing he'd learn in the past thirty years, it was that despite the feeling of being lost, his son had taken away some of that pain. Watching his excitement over new things or his innocence gave him a reason to live._

_Hook withdrew and a new look overcame his features. "You wish this boy was Wendy's, don't you?"_

_He blinked. "What?"_

_Hook's brow lifted gently. "When I told the pixie that you didn't truly love your wife, I never realized that it was Wendy who captured your heart. You… You've been living a lie all these years." He stepped away from the boy, his voice soft. "My dear man, I am terribly sorry."_

_Anger flared as he glared. The one thing he wouldn't allow was Hook to pity him. "Get the fuck out or I'll kill you. You're the reason Tinker Bell doesn't talk to me anymore!"_

_The boy stirred. Steve winced. He shouldn't let his anger get the best of him._

_"Peter—"_

_"That's not my name," he growled. "And what, you're done tormenting your own family for adopting you so you decided to torment me for being adopted?"_

_Hook moved for the door before looking at him, pale face turned down in sadness. "I am truly sorry for your loss."_

_He listened to the footsteps fade away. He knew Hook didn't mean the loss of just a person, he meant the loss of everything._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	11. Fly Away

**Please forgive me. My local Comic Con was this week and I had a lot to do for it. This is almost done.**

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He had come to hate hospitals. And now, as he sat next to the once red head per her request, he couldn't overcome the tears streaming down his cheek._

_His oldest friend now bore hollow cheeks. Her red hair had been shaved off. Oxygen rushed her nose as she attempted to quiet her ragged breath. His grip was light on her hand for he was afraid he would break it._

"_Rogers… Answer one question for me." Her weak voice brought more tears to his eyes._

"_I…I just wanted to be close to Peggy," he choked as emotions weld up in his chest. "She grew up without me. She left me. She promised to wait and she didn't. I couldn't live without her."_

_Natasha took several breaths as sorrow spread across her ashen face. She nodded slowly. "I wish you had made this change sooner."_

_His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I should have realized..." She looked down. "Hook told me you didn't truly love Moira. He didn't see the fact you actually loved someone else. He told me you wanted a human life. You wanted to know what it felt like. He spoke a half truth. You did want to know what it felt like, but you wanted to know with Wendy."_

"_I love Moira."_

"_I'm sure after this long it sounds like the truth. Hell, everyone believes it," she replied. "And I'm certain to an extent it's true. But you don't love her the way you love your son. You've never loved her the way you love Wendy. Even after death, you still love Wendy. She still continues to change your life."_

"_Tinker Bell, I never wanted this for you."_

_A soft smile seemed to break the porcelain skin. "We're in the real world now, Steve. It's Natasha."_

"_Nat—"_

_Her free hand rose, shuddering like a leaf in the wind. "I've lived a good life. I married a good man. Without you, I never would have met Clint. I never would have had children. I think secretly, I wanted this for myself. Maybe that makes me selfish, but you shouldn't feel bad for it. I got to live."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_After watering the garden, he turned the hose off. The feeling of being watched crept over him and he turned to see a boy in a grey fox outfit; messy dark hair sticking out from beneath the hood._

_His brow rose and he adjusted his glasses. "Tony?"_

_The boy crossed his arms. "So the rumors are true. You're such an asshole."_

"_You're flying?"_

_His brow quirked. "Of course, it wasn't hard to figure out. I was the one that taught Buc—" He paused and looked away._

_Steve took a step forward. "What happened to Bucky?"_

"_There was a war with the mermaids. When they realized you were never coming back, they drew us in and attacked. They killed Bucky in retaliation for your attitude when they took Wendy."_

_Tony sounded so matter of fact about it. It sent chills through him. "So you're the leader now."_

_The boy nodded. "Someone had to take over. And you're too busy dying. Where's Tinker Bell?"_

_To that, he looked away._

"_You killed her, too?" Tony shook his head and sighed. "Do you realize what you've done? Do you understand that yet? Are you enjoying yourself yet, Peter Pan?"_

_If he had been a kid, he would have challenged Tony to a duel and punished him to a month of chores when he was defeated. Now, however, he couldn't fight the kid. Not only did age wear him down, but Tony was nearly the same age as his son. A son that was already beginning to know the horrors of life._

"_You don't even have it in you to answer? Maybe Hook was right about you. Maybe you're the codfish." Tony shook his head. "Was Hook your doing, too? He came back from his little visit to see you and left. Apparently went back to AssLand or wherever he hailed from. Now there's nothing to do. So, not only have you abandoned us, but we're bored."_

"_You could grow up?"_

"_Growing up is for sissy's. I remember that being a direct quote from you."_

"_I have children of my own now."_

"_Wendy used that line on you."_

_Steve winced and opened his mouth to reply when a young voice called from the house._

"_Dad?"_

_He could hear the sobs in it._

"_Out here, Michael."_

_A young blond boy darted out the back door and ran for him, blood streaming from his face and various wounds. Steve winced. Michael had been bullied again. Just because he had an imagination instead of an iPad automatically made him the outcast. Steve pulled the boy close and looked up at Tony. An odd expression was on the Lost Boy's face._

_Michael peeked up. "Dad, who is that? And why is he flying?"_

_Steve looked down at his son as an idea began to form. "You know the tales of Peter Pan?"_

_Michael nodded. "Great grandmother used to tell them."_

"_Yes, she spoke of him and his Lost Boys. This is Tony. He's one of the Lost Boys, and he was a very good friend of mine."_

_Michael's brow furrowed as if he'd just put two and two together. "That's why great gran use to call you 'boy' and 'Peter'. You're the Pan. Gosh, that would be great. To travel like she did. To explore like you did." He spread out his arms and pretended to fly around the backyard._

_He blinked and looked at Tony. "Take him."_

_Tony flipped backwards, his eyes wide. "What?"_

"_Take him to Neverland. Show him where I grew up. Show him how I grew up."_

"_Um, no offense, Petey, but what if he forgets his family like the rest of us? What if he doesn't want to come back?"_

_He caught his son in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "Wendy always used to say that whatever is meant to be always works out that way."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	12. One Day

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He stood at her graveside, alone, as the rain drizzled around him. She'd been laid to rest under a tree, right next to Wendy. Despite not being blood related, Wendy had taken both of them in and loved them dearly. She'd arranged for them and their families to be buried near her. Since Wendy considered death the last great adventure, she had often said they should go together—just like old times._

_The fairy engraved on her tombstone did not do his friend justice. The curve of her wings, the smiled on her face, the fairy dust; it was all wrong on the tombstone. At least they'd tried, but he hadn't been thrilled. Perhaps memories only came to life in the mind however._

_With a sigh, he settled down next to the grey, smooth stone. The wet grass immediately soaked through his jeans._

"_I miss you, Tink. And I hope that you're not mad at me. I never meant to bring this life upon you. I'm sorry I was so selfish." His head rested against her tombstone. "I never got the chance to tell you that I am so grateful for everything you did for me. It was because of you that I even had a chance to live."_

_She had been the one who found him as an orphan. He hadn't been more than two or three at the time. He was cold, shivering, alone. Where his parents had gone, he never found out, but it had been a soft tinkling and a firefly that caught his attention. She had helped him fly and taken him to Neverland. It was there he learned to fight and survive. She'd been his friend and mentor through thick and thin._

"_I'm so sorry, Tink…"_

"_We're in the real world now, Steve," she replied. "It's Natasha."_

_He looked up. "Nat…"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Would you stop being sorry already? __**I**__ got to live because of __**you**__."_

"_But the cancer…"_

"_That's what life dealt me." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Now you listen to me, Steve Rogers. I've only got a few moments. First, Wendy and Bucky are well and Michael is doing fine." She chuckled. "It's funny that he turned out to be the spitting image of his father. He makes a fine Pan. Second, I will always be here for you. In that place between awake and asleep, that's where you'll find me."_

_He put his hand over hers. "You're my best friend. I don't know how to survive without you or Peggy."_

"**_I _**_taught__ you to survive; you __**will**__ survive. Which brings me to number three. One day you'll be with us again. I promise you that, Peter Pan. And when that day comes, then, and only then, we can all go home."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

**I'll probably post the last chapter tonight if I have time.**


	13. Never Land

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

The jingling at the window drew his attention from the memories he'd long lapsed in to. Slowly, he limped toward it. He could feel the wear on his bones and the ache in his joints. After so long on Earth, time was finally catching up with him. It had been an excruciatingly slow process, but it had happened at long last.

A light the size of a firefly was swirling around and repeatedly jingling. A weathered smiled eased onto his lined faced. If only it was Tinker Bell. If only she'd come back to take him home.

Opening the window, he saw nothing but the night sky. Even through his bifocals, it was difficult to make out the stars. What he would give in order to see them again. A sigh passed his lips and his hands trembled with emotion. Tinker Bell had promised she'd come to get him. When would it be his time?

Slowly, he turned from the window.

"Where are you going, silly boy?"

He swallowed roughly and looked over his shoulder. There, hovered the girl in the blue dress with brown, beautiful hair. Above her shoulder fluttered a fairy with vivid red hair. His throat tightened up as tears stung his eyes.

"He probably wants more time in this wretched place," commented a boy in a coal colored wolf costume; red star painted around his left eye, smirk vaguely on his lips.

"Oh hush," jingled the fairy. "He's clearly having trouble seeing through those huge magnifying glasses."

Wendy shook her hand as she held out her hand. "Come on, Peter. The Lost Boys are preparing a feast in your honor. And they expect good stories tonight."

"Hook will be there. And so will Michael," said Tinker Bell. "They've been waiting for you to return since practically forever."

He smiled as he took her hand. A warmth that he hadn't felt in many decades filled his body as he hovered off the floor. He laughed—a rich, warm sound—as he tumbled backward through the air. Glancing down, he noticed his green tunic and brown shoes. Turning, Peter gladly took Wendy's hand, fingers interlocking with hers.

Tink jingled impatiently as her arms crossed and her foot tapped in midair.

"Enough of the mushy feelings, Pan. It's time to go home," Bucky chided; grin wide across his lips as he moved to Peter's right ready to follow the leader wherever he may go.

With a smile, he led the trio into the night, headed for the second star on the right and straight on to morning. He took a deep breath and crowed, welcoming the new dawn.

* * *

**I know it was a bit odd, but I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
